Somebody Special
by AliceJericho
Summary: All he really wanted was for her to finally move to America with him. Sheamus/OC. One shot.


**Author's Note: **Hey, so this is random as all hell. If you've read _For Everyone's Sanity_, awesome... Because this is kind of related to that. I decided that if Drew's sister was going to get a story with Wade. Then he and Stephen needed stories as well. So, this is Stephen's story, with Wade's sister. If that confuses you... I can't explain it any better. Drew's little story will be up at a later date. Keep an eye out for it.

**Disclaimer: **I own Tilly Bennet, Abbie Farrelly & Peggie McIntyre.

* * *

><p>"What are you even worried about?" Abbie (Abaigeal) Farrelly whispered in her friend's ear. The brunette girl kept her eyes trained on the automatic doors. At any moment, a large, pale and red haired Irishman would walk out. That happened a few times, a man of the same description walked out, but none of them were who she was waiting for.<p>

"I just... I haven't seen him in months, Ab." She breathed heavily and looked at the ground. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" the redhead looked at her smaller friend and slapped her upside the head. "You should go to jail for abuse."

"Ya spoke ta him... two days ago? He hasn't stopped lovin' you since then." Abbie's Irish accent did little to sooth the Brit's nerves. The Irish brogue was usually a big comfort to Tilly, as it reminded her of her boyfriend, but she was so nervous it didn't matter.

"He didn't say it, Ab." Tilly Bennett revealed in a soft voice, her accent audible to herself as she was surrounded by Irish ones, "I said it and he just said goodbye."

"Maybe he didn't hear you." Abbie's attempt at helping was almost pointless. Tilly was worried and Tilly never got worried.

Tilly Bennett had been living in Tallaght, twenty minutes south of Dublin, for nearly four years. The house she had bought with her boyfriend of, then, two years wasn't overly large – much smaller than what Stephen had in Florida – though it was perfect for her. Tilly generally spent most of her time alone at the house because Stephen was in the United States wrestling.

"I'm... I'm just going to wait in the car." She finally gave in to her nerves and was ready to walk out of the building when a loud, chorus of squeals made her stop. Unless Hugh Grant had just gotten off a flight, Tilly knew who the squeals were for.

She turned before she knew what she was doing and her brown eyes landed on the Superstar. Screaming fan girls had huddled around him instantly and he was already signing autographs. His sister was standing amongst the group, imitating them but also being kind enough to take his bags.

Tilly turned again and headed towards the entrance. It opened and closed as people walked past, in or out and she gripped her jacket tighter to her body, ready to brave the cool breeze. No one knew who she was and that made her grateful, she knew that partners of other Superstar's were bombarded for information.

In all truth, Tilly wanted to run as far away as she could from the airport, but she knew very well that walking back to her house was not a good idea. It was only one degree outside and a light snow was covering the ground, in addition to the walk being about four hours long after taking all the necessary backstreets.

She unlocked the car and without second thought, opened the trunk and climbed through to sit in the very back seat. The eight seat car was a godsend to her at the time.

As she curled up in the back seat, her woollen coat wrapped tightly around her body and her iPod headphones securely in her ears, she wished she was anywhere but there. She knew the long distance thing was stupid and hard and she knew she was dumb for even wanting to try; she just didn't want to leave her family behind in Ireland while she followed Stephen while he followed his dream. She didn't understand why she should move to America, away from her friends and the family that were in Dublin, when Stephen would be gone for 300 days a year anyway.

"Is she ill, Abaigeal?" Stephen's thick, deep voice questioned as he opened the back door of the car.

"No, Stephen, she's not ill." Abbie whispered quietly, "She's pissed off at you."

"Why? Why is she pissed off with me? What did I do?"

Abbie, with all her force, slammed the door shut and walked over to her brother's side of the car, forcing his door shut, too.

"She's pissed off at you because you're never home. She's pissed off because you bought her a damn house but you're always in America. She's pissed at you because when you hung up the phone the other night without telling her you loved her. But more than that, she's worried that you found some fucking ring rat in the States and fell out of love with her. Tilly can't do this anymore, Ste. She's not as strong as she likes to think she is. She doesn't have you, she doesn't have Stu, her mother and father are in England. _I_ am all she's got, Ste."

"Ya really t'ink it doesn't affect me, Abs? Ah miss her more than anyt'in'."

"Tell her then, don't be tellin' me." Abbie threw the car keys to her brother, "You can drive, I'll sit with her and make sure she's alright."

Tilly felt the car shift as Stephen got into the driver's side. She shuffled over as Abbie fell over the back seat and practically into her lap.

"Are you okay?" Tilly nodded silently to answer her friend's question.

"For fuck's sake, Ste, where're you going?" Abbie growled, leaning over the seats, trying to swat at her brother, "Now you're going _backwards_. No, wait, you're _stopping_? Why didn't you buy something at the airport?"

"Because I didn't know that my girlfriend would be angry with me." He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Tilly looked at Abbie and frowned.

"What did you tell him?" the brunette asked, staring at her best friend.

"He asked if you were ill, so I told him the truth." Abbie admitted.

"You should have just told him I was sick." Tilly putt her headphones in, she had taken them out about five minutes into the trip.

Stephen had taken his bags into his house before he came out to get his girlfriend. Abbie was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting so she could get back to her own house. Tilly was still in the backseat only she was asleep.

"If you need me, give me a ring, alright? And let her call Stu, too. Don't bring up anything that I told you, she has to tell you herself and whatever you do, _do not_ force anything out of her."

"I'm not a bloody moron, Abs, I can handle it."

He carefully pulled down the backseat and lifted Tilly into his arms, trying his hardest not to wake her up. She was, despite her brother's size, quite small and perfect to fit in his arms.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice, "Ste?"

"Yeah, love, it's me." He held her tighter to him, incredibly thankful that he was able to be with her again. He carried her to the master bedroom and was unsurprised to find it totally and perfectly clean with the bed seemingly expertly made.

He placed her on what was normally his side of the bed and went to turn down the other side, so he could let her get under the covers and sleep. Once she was tucked in and dozing off, he handed her the phone and told her that she could call Stu if she needed to and he left her alone.

Tilly lay on her left side and stared out the bedroom door, hoping Stephen would come back. She had spent close to an hour talking on the phone with her older brother and she now wanted to speak to her boyfriend, though she didn't want to call out the door to him in case he was doing something important.

His heavy footsteps stopped just outside her door and hesitantly called out to him and smiled lightly when he raced around the corner and almost slipped on the rug. He then stood in the doorway and acted as if nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Tilly didn't say a word but she patted the empty space beside her on the bed. "You look like you want to tell me something." Stephen's words made Tilly nod; she _did_ want to tell him something.

"I just don't know how." He managed to move himself around so he was underneath the covers with her.

She felt safe when his large, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her over to him so he could hold her tightly.

"Whenever you're ready, Til."

Tilly thought back to the first time she had ever met Stephen. She had, begrudgingly, gone to watch her brother wrestle... It's better to show than to tell.

"_Stu, I don't want to be here." The brunette, at twenty three years of age, wanted nothing to do with the stupid 'sport' or the people associated with it._

"_I didn't want to watch you play football yesterday, but I still went, didn't I?" he asked as he placed a hand on her upper back, pushing her in front of him, physically directing her and telling her where to go. "You'll be able to meet Peggie and Abbie, too."_

"_Do either of them want to be here? Do they actually like this shit?"_

"_Abbie does. Peggie, I'm not so sure about." Tilly missed the twinkle in his eye when he mentioned the Scottish girl. "This is for me, remember? Try and enjoy yourself."_

"_You're making it sound like I've just walked into a damn bar. It's a wrestling gig, I'll try my hardest." Tilly spat at her older brother, causing him to push her forward with a bit more pressure._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours to Tilly, they stopped in front of a tall, obviously Irish man and, presumably, his sister and another man, with Scottish flag trunks and _his_ sister. Tilly was less than impressed by either of the men or the looks she received from the girls._

_Before she knew what was happening, Stu had left with the Scottish man and the two girls had left abruptly as well._

"_You must be Tilly, I'm Stephen." The red haired man put his hand out to her in attempt to shake hers, but she stared at it blankly, "Whenever you're ready, love."_

He always said that to her, giving her as much time as she needed to answer him. She could recall times when they had been on the phone in complete silence for more than ten minutes because he had said those three words.

Both Tilly and Stephen were close to falling asleep when she finally decided to tell him.

"Ste... I'm pregnant." Silence overcame the room as Tilly began to cry again and Stephen lay on the bed in complete shock. Stephen wasn't moving except for the ever increasing speed at which his chest was rising and falling and the sobs that racked Tilly's body were the only indication that she hadn't fallen asleep.

"You need to move to Florida." Stephen said abruptly as he quickly sat up. "Soon."

"Ste..."

"No, Til, I'm not gonna fly half way across the world to see me kid." Stephen put his foot down and looked at her with serious eyes, "It's bad enough I have to travel half way across the world just to see me girl. You gotta come back wit' me, Til. I miss you too much, all the time."

"You are the biggest softy I've ever met." She said quietly, "Can you at least give me a few weeks to get everything together?" his face lit up, that meant she was going home with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, this is where you review =] Merci!


End file.
